Conservative Nationalist Party
The Conservative National Party was founded in its present form in 2438, coming from a historic part of the same name that contested elections betweem 2128 and 2132. The party's founder was Bernard Johns. He has been the presidential candidate for the party all in elections it has participated so far. Election Performance In presidential elections the party has had steadily improving results. In 2438, the party managed to make it to the second round, after getting 21.79% in teh first round. He fell only 0.4% of the vote short of victory. The party took a huge hit in the 2441 presidential elections, in which it fell to sixth place with only 8% of the vote. However, since then the party has inctreased it share of the vote in ever presidential election by roughly 4% - reaching 16% in 2446. In legislative elections, the party has constitently got just over 60 seats, except in 2441 where it was temporarily knocked down to only 41. Karzon is the electoral home of the CNP, usurping the Imperial Facist Party as the largest party in the state in te 2446 presidential election. Leading Figures Bernards Johns (2400 - 2475) was party leader and presidential candidate from 2438 to 2456, when the party was disbanded. Christian Josephs (2387 - 2457) also payed a strong part in these eighteen years, as the main candidate for Head of Government. In late 2530 the party was re-established by Johnathon Lloyd (born 2498), and was formally reorganised in early 2531. Christian Josephs' great-grandson Christian Frederick Josephs (born 2491) has also established himself in the new CNP movement. Government In the 2536 Dolgarian general election, the CNP was returned as the second largest party in the Senate and Johnathon Lloyd was elected President of Dolgaria. The CNP formed a majority colaition in February 2536, with the Dolgarian Liberal Party and the Traditions' Party for Elitocracy - this coalition had a majority of 143, the largest since the DLP coalition in 2507. In February 2537 Christian Frederick Josephs was made the first Prime Minister of Dolgaria. In the 2538 Dolgarian general election, the CNP was returned as the largest party in the Senate with 180 seats and Johnathon Lloyd was re-elected. In July of that year, the CNP proposed a new coalition between the them, the Dolgarian Citizens' Front and the Traditions' Party for Elitocracy. This new coalition had a majority of only 17, one of the smallest ever majorities for a proposed coalition - however, the new coalition had far more unity than the previous government. Political Stances Centralization The CNP, along with the Free People's Party, can be described as unitarist-leaning. Civil Rights The CNP falls in bewteen the Imperial Fascist Party and Free People's Party as a moderate restrictive. Ecology The CNP is a moderate skeptic, making it slightly more pro-green than other right-wing parties. Foreign Relations The CNP is isolationist-leaning. Government Responsibilities The CNP is convinced small government, similiar to the IFP, but not as far right as the FPP. Market The CNP is moderate laissez-faire, sitting excactly parallel with other right-wing parties. Military The CNP is a moderate militarist, sitting excactly parallel with other right-wing parties. Morality The CNP is moderate conservative, sitting in bewteen the Imperial Fascist Party and Free People's Party. Religion The CNP is a moderately religious, sitting opposite the moderately secular FPP, but in league with the convinced religious IFP. Category:Political parties in Dolgaria